I Believe You
by CommanderCRaZyEffect
Summary: A short conversation between an OC and Morgause.


"It's a quiet night." Morgause comments drily as she appears within the dense tree line.

I say nothing to her, and continue to sharpen my sword against a dull stone as if she weren't even there.

"It is a rare occurrence within these ruins." She continues her speech as she hobbles over to me - the injuries she received some months ago now starting to have a staggering effect on her general health. "The spirits of many fallen priestesses and warriors inhabit these parts of the woods. Usually you can here them screaming, crying out into the night, luring the unwary traveller to their doom."

"Perhaps they've decided to take the night off." I can't help myself as I reply cheekily, it's something Morgause sparks in me the second she opens her mouth.

Surprisingly, the sorceress chuckles at my response, not at all what I was expecting from her. I usually only have to mutter a single word before I'm either hushed up or she's jumping down my throat with a marginally annoyed tone. To think we could have something even close to resembling a normal conversation is unthinkable.

"Let us hope so." She sighs, and says no more on the matter. Instead, she feebly strolls to Morgana's side - who sleeps with her back to us. "I've never seen her sleeping so peacefully."

I pause for a moment, taking a second to examine the warm expression on Morgause's face before saying, "Neither have I."

She kneels as far as her weakening knees and back will allow, securing a comfortable looking blanket across Morgana's sleeping form.

I can say all I want about Morgause, call her all the names under the sun, but the one thing I will never deny about her is that she loves Morgana more then just about anything else in this world - even if it is in her own, selfish way. I admit, I doubted her at first. I believed Morgause was using Morgana as a pawn, a means of achieving her evil plans that she would surely fail to accomplish alone, but I was wrong. Yes, Morgause used Morgana, in more ways then one, but if the last few months of travelling the land with the sorceress has taught me anything, it's that she's willing to endure death and more to ensure her sisters safety and success.

I find it's the one and only thing we truly have in common.

"She loves you." Morgause appears at my side, sinking down onto the remnants of a fallen tree trunk.

"I know."

"Do you feel the same way?"

There's a split second of hesitation before I answer, and it's enough to make Morgause impatient. "I do." I say firmly. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"And yet you are conflicted." She tilts her head to the side, waiting for some kind of reaction as she continues. "You love her, as you say, but you often wonder if she is even worthy of your love anymore."

I remain silent, because in many ways, she's right. At least once a day I find myself thinking exactly that. I look at Morgana and I see the person I've known and loved for as long as I can remember. The woman who used to stop my heart dead with a smile the moment I saw her. But then I recall all the terrible things she has done in the space of eight, short months. So many people, innocent people, are dead because of her, and more will continue to die because she does not know how to restrain her anger for those who truly deserve it.

I hate to say it, but she grows more and more like Uther every day. So much so that I'm afraid I'll wake up one day and hate her as much as I hate him. I don't want that. I don't even want to entertain the thought. Yet it's something that cannot be avoided when the woman I used to know is gradually fading away in her own body and mind.

Morgause takes my silence for what it is, an admission that she has me cornered with her assumptions. I'm shocked when her expression remains neutral however, and she doesn't appear to grow insufferably pleased with herself - as I know she's keen to do quite often whenever she is right. Instead she passes me, dare I say it, a near sympathetic look. Her invisible brows shaping into what I can only assume is a frown.

"It is understandable, why you feel as such." She utters. "But let me be the one to assure you that there is no one who deserves your love more."

I scoff at her words, but refrain from commenting, allowing her to give me a reason why she believes that's the case before I jump on her back over it.

"You would be dead, were it not for her." Morgause states rather plainly, as if it's something I should be aware of already. "She fought tooth and nail for your life. She assured me that you would take her side no matter what. Had we done things my way, I would have killed you the very day we took Camelot from under your feet."

"That's good to know." I chuckle heartlessly. "All the more reason not to trust you."

"I was wrong to doubt her." She continues on as if I hadn't said a word. "Here you are, after all. I had honestly believed you would stand by Uther and Arthur like a loyal dog - regardless of recent events."

"Uther had my sister killed!" I growl, unable to hold back the venom in my voice. "And Arthur did nothing to stop him! My loyalty is wasted on men like them!"

"I'm glad you finally realise such." Morgause holds up her hands as a gesture for me to calm myself. "Arthur may believe he is a better man then his father, but in truth, he is no different. For years he has stood by and watched - even participated in - the deaths of thousands of sorcerers. And he will be responsible for many more to come."

I keep my eyes locked on the dying, flickering flames of the fire sitting before us.

"I am sorry about your sister." She says carefully. "The girl did not deserve the cruel fate thrust upon her."

"No sorcerer deserves that fate." I shake my head to fight off the memories of a burning pyre and deafening screams. "Many of you do awful, terrible things, but it's only because men like Uther have left you no other choice. I won't sit back and abide by it anymore."

Morgause nods in agreement.

An uncomfortable silence takes its place hanging around our shoulders. The only sounds emanating from the fire, or the strong gusts of wind that rustle the leaves upon the tree's. As I said, conversation that isn't annoyed bickering is rare between Morgause and I on a good day. I can't stand her, and she despises me all the same. Right now, it's hard to think of anything to talk about aside from our mutual hatred of all the Pendragon's barring one, and I prefer to remain silent as far as that goes. We may have a common enemy, but we will never agree on how to deal with that enemy. For all Uther has done to me, I would still grant him a quick death, anything more makes me no better then him. Morgause, and by extension even Morgana, will not be so kind.

"Tell me something, Marric." Morgause speaks eventually, apparently just as uncomfortable with how peaceful things seem between us as I am.

I find I have to wait for her to continue with bated breath, curious if we're about to start yelling at each other as is the norm, or if we're going to continue to talk like seemingly normal people.

"Should the inevitable come to pass far sooner then I have anticipated-" She pauses, taking a moment to gaze over her shoulder at Morgana. She sighs. "I want you to promise me that you will take care of her, when I'm gone."

Surely she doesn't think I'd have it any other way? I would think it's pretty damn obvious that I'd fall on my blade to protect Morgana - ignoring the fact that she probably doesn't even need me to do so in the first place. Even if I'm doubting everything I've ever known about her, she still means more to me then anything else in this world. She could hurt me a thousand different ways and I would still be here, feeling the exact same way about her as I've done for the last eighteen years.

There are some things that no amount of wrong doing can change, and my love for Morgana is one of them. I could hate her to my deepest core, and yet I would still throw my life away in an instant if it meant saving hers.

Morgause sets her steely eyes onto me. "I do not mean protect her from your enemies. You must promise me that you will protect her from herself."

"Herself?" I ask.

"She is far too rash. You know she does not think with a rational mind before she acts." Morgause sighs in such a way that I'd almost believe, that she believes, she has failed Morgana by not absolving the fiery temper that consumes her. "If not kept in check, it will be her downfall. You must be the calm to her anger. She cannot rule a kingdom with hatred alone."

Something else we can agree on? I should pinch myself and make sure I'm not dreaming, or make sure that the sky isn't falling down on top of us, because this is unheard of.

I've always had the impression that Morgause is in the "rule with fear, not compassion" kind of mentality, her destructive nature certainly would suggest so. Imagine me stumped when she speaks sensibly when it comes to what kind of ruler Morgana should aspire to be. She can't rule cattle as she is now, let alone a kingdom, not when she is so bitter and seething with a rage so feverish not even I can hope to tame it. It begs the question as to why Morgause thinks I'll be able to control and calm Morgana down when she really gets going. Maybe I could have once, but back then she wasn't so hateful. She was practically a vessel of kindness and forgiveness even to her worst enemy. Unfortunately, that vessel has long since sunken to the icy depths of Morgana's heart.

"You owe me nothing, it's true." Morgause goes on speaking when I say nothing. "However, I believe this is one of those rare occasions where you both agree and know that I am right. And so, I ask you to promise me that you will always stand at my sisters side - whether you believe she is right or wrong."

"You're placing an awful lot of trust in me." I laugh a little, though Morgause's expression remains still.

"Promise me, Marric." She demands sternly.

The serious edge - both to her eyes and her tone - shuts me up immediately. Morgause is quite possibly the most serious woman I've ever met, but I've never seen her so determined to hear two simple words before. It's a little unsettling, to be honest.

Because of this, I nod along slowly as I say. "I promise."

The relief washes over her like a tide does sand, and she visibly relaxes in her place up against the tree stump.

"One more thing." She adds, taking on a somewhat mirthful yet deadly tone as she narrows her eyes my way. "Should you fail to keep this promise, I will rise from the grave itself to smite you down where you stand."

And I have no doubt that she is speaking the absolute truth. If there is some way to return to this world when your time is up, and if by some unfortunate miracle I fail to live up to my promise, then Morgause will find a way to punish me from the grave and beyond. Even when she's gone, she'll be a constant pain in my arse. Though to be honest, I can't help but to laugh at the thought.

"I believe you."


End file.
